Beyond the Fences
by Emily Hart
Summary: ""What do you think is beyond the fences?" I asked Christina only a few short months ago. She just laughed and said monsters while wiggling her fingers. Little did we know is that she was correct. Because right there if front of me was the worst monster of all." T-cuz I'm SUPER paranoid.


Chapter 1:

"What do you think is beyond the fences?" I asked Christina only a few short months ago. She just laughed and said monsters while wiggling her fingers. Little did we know is that she was correct.

Because right there if front of me was the worst monster of all.

 **A few days earlier:**

Once the video ended of Amanda Ritter, or Edith Prior, I was grabbed by several of the faction-less guards. I was now known as a traitor. I was the worst of the worst. I was the one to bring this information to the public's attention. Now, they literally dragged me out of the room by my arms.

Not that I blamed them, I didn't struggle, I just stared at the now blank screen. I was thrown into a cell with Christina and Cara. Cara instantly started freaking out, which didn't help our situation.

I didn't even know where Tobias was, and I really needed him. I was still in shock that I was related to that woman.

Tobias came in a few moments later, and good thing that he did since I was slowly going insane. I instantly threw my arms around him and buried my face into his broad chest. I felt safe here in his arms.

"Oh thank goodness," I said into his chest. "Please tell me that I'm free," He laughed quietly. I loved his laugh. I love everything about him.

"Actually, my mother wants to talk to you," He said. Great, what does she need this time? I wondered with heavy sarcasm.

"Why would Evelyn want to see her?" Cara asked, her being Erudite made her naturally curious about everything.

"Oh, she just wants to talk about something, so don't worry, we'll come back for you," He said, leading me out of the cell. I gave a sorry glance at them both.

We walked down the hall and into Evelyn's office. Evelyn shot daggers at me as soon as she saw me. "Hello, Beatrice," She spat at me.

"Evelyn," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "What do you want?" I asked cutting right to the chase. She smiled, cruelly.

"I have gotten into contact with the man in charge outside of this city. And since I told him about your divergence, he wants to take to you," She said, handing me a phone. I gave her a look of confusion.

I took it from her and took a deep breath. "Hello?" I asked.

"Ah, hello, you must be Beatrice. I have heard a lot about you," It was a man's voice. He sounded older, maybe 50 or so.

"So you have," I accused calmly, but there was a storm brewing. He chuckled.

"Yes, I have," I narrowed my eyes even though he could see it.

"Really? Well, I have heard nothing about you, I don't even know what is truly going on with this city," I told him. Again he chuckled. Gah, he was started to get on my nerves.

"Well, aren't you a feisty one?" He asked. I let out a single dry laugh.

I didn't have time for his games. "What do you want from me, and why is this city the way that it is? How long has this been going on for? Who the hell is in charge?" I ask not even giving him time to answer.

"Well, looks like you are the curious one. Haven't you ever heard the phrase: Be brave and may the odds be ever in your favor?" He asked. What the...? No, I haven't heard that? What the hell does that even mean?

"I have only heard the first part, be brave. Why?" I asked, hoping that I could keep cool a little longer, even if I was already losing my patience with this guy.

He laughed. A little more patience right down the drain.

"Because that is the whole motto for the Bureau. I am not a part of the bureau, I can assure you, but my country did end up with the last half of the motto, May the Odd be Ever in your Favor," He said.

"What the hell is the Bureau?" I demanded. What the hell is going on right under our noses?

"I am glad that you asked," He said. "It is the reason both of our, ahem, situations are occurring," He told me.

"And what is YOUR situation?" I asked. He laughed. It was as if our situation was funny to him. Wait, was it funny to him? Now I really didn't like this guy.

"Why don't you just come and give me a little visit, I can explain everything then," I didn't like where this was going, but it was the only way for me to get answers.

"Alright, I'll come, but first... What is your name?" I realized that I didn't even know this guys name.

"Oh, that's not important right now..."

"Bull, tell me your freaking name now!" I demanded.

"Well, you certainly are a fighter," I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Tell. Me. Your. Name. Now," I was really losing it here.

"Oh my dear, Beatrice, you clearly have never heard of me, have you?" SERIOUSLY, THAT'S WHY I KEEP ASKING! GAH!

"Just freaking tell me already," I said very low and very dangerously.

"Alright my dear, my name is," He took a deep breath as if to be dramatic, "President Coriolanus Snow, at your service,"

 **DUN DUN DUUUUN! If you can't already tell, this is a cross over of Divergent and the Hunger Games XD! I had this idea just float to me when I read on another person's story, Always (It's a divergent story about Tobais and Tris' daughter.). The phrase was Be Brave And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor.**

 **I really hope that this story does well, and that you all enjoy it. And if you review I will talk to you at the end of each chapter if you anonymous and PM you if you have an account.**

 **Enjoy and May the Reviews be ever in my favor. REVIEW!**


End file.
